Nest Mates
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Ryou finds himself in the amorous clutches of five overzealous dragons. Eventual Yuumeishipping. REWRITTEN VERSION IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of a story that I have rattling around in my head. (Ah, yes, the first day of a new semester is such a terrific time to start something new, isn't it? Especially when you still haven't finished most of your other stories, right?)**

 **Anyway, this story is yuumeishipping, and will feature Ryou, Yami Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik, Yugi, and Yami Yugi all in a relationship together. So there's your fair warning on that one, and you can choose to read further or not.**

 **But let me know what you think and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

* * *

"Nest Mates" 5/31/2015

Chapter 1:

Ryou could hear the din of war on the other side of the locked door. The teenager had been handcuffed to the metal-framed mattress that the gangsters kept in the bedroom, most of his clothing removed from his body and making him extremely aware of just how vulnerable he was.

He fought against the gag that was tied around his face and the handcuffs on his wrists to no avail, but he could hear the beast outside getting closer.

Ryou lived alone, his mother having died last year and his father only God knew where. He'd always known the risks of coming home alone late in the evening, but he'd been careless this evening. This gang had caught him, knocking him unconscious and having their fun with him. They would rape and kill him eventually, and Ryou knew that it was only a matter of "sooner or later."

But, apparently this gang had gotten themselves into trouble. Sounded like they'd set up shop in dragon territory, and one of the monsters had decided to show up tonight to rectify their mistake. The sobs and screams that suddenly stopped was enough to tell Ryou the fate of his captors.

He tensed as everything on the other side of the door became quiet. There were no more thugs. And he could hear the dragon getting closer to the door, the one shred of safety he had left.

Oh well. Better to die quickly at the creature's hands than to die slowly of starvation or anything.

He stared at the door as it was ripped off its hinges, small tears of fear pricking his eyes. The monster stood in the doorway for a moment, simply looking at him. It looked almost human, but for the broad, black, leathery wings that grew from his back, the horns on its head, and the long, scaly tale that drug along the ground behind him.

Growling lowly, the dragon entered the room, walking over to the bed where Ryou was trapped. He looked down at the boy, his facial expression unreadable, while his nostrils flared, sniffing the teenager.

Ryou simply stared up, memorizing the face of the one who would grant him death. Russet eyes and grey hair, and scar cut deep into his face. Fangs that poked out from behind thick lips.

The dragon was oddly attractive, all in all.

A thickly clawed, scaly hand tore the gag from Ryou's face, the dragon's face descending down to meet his in the same movement. It didn't seem threatening, but it still startled him, making him cry out lightly.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

It took him a moment to realize that the dragon was talking to him, and that it expected an answer.

"Those men that you killed caught me on the streets and were going to have fun with me. Whether you kill me now makes no difference, as they would have killed me by morning anyway."

"You have not entered my ancestor's nesting grounds of your own will, then?"

"No. If I had my way, I would have steered clear of it, and would be home in my apartment right now."

The dragon said nothing for a few minutes, apparently content with the answers he'd received. Then, he spoke again.

"Tell me... Why do you smell of dragonblood, boy?"

He stared at the beast above him, confused. "I... What?!"

The beast just looked at him, seemingly amused by his confusion. "Don't you know you smell like a dragon, boy? You don't smell quite like the humans do. More wild, a sense of darkness and danger."

Ryou was careful not to move as the dragon lowered his face into the teen's hair, sniffing and even licking at the teen's neck. But, no matter how hard he tried, the boy couldn't help but squirm a bit as that long, slippery tongue lapped at his skin. The dragon was straddling him on the bed by this point, legs bent on either side of him, clawed hands feeling up and down his bare sides.

"I like your scent, little one..." it growled, almost purred, deep in its throat. "Tell me, though. Why do you look like a human, and yet smell like a dragon?"

Ryou turned his head away, not wishing to look the beast in the face. "My mother... used to tell me stories about my father, telling me that he was a dragon. I never believed her. I don't know whether that would be true or not, but that's the only explanation for your question that I can think of."

The dragon hummed, burying his face deeper in Ryou's white locks. "A halfling. They are rare, but they do exist. I've never met one before, nor have my other nestmates.

"Where is your mother now, little one? Will she worry about you?"

"... She is dead. So no, no one will be there to mourn or come after you for my death."

"I wasn't planning to kill you, little one."

Ryou turned to look at the dragon sharply, his eyebrows arches in a disbelieving fashion.

The dragon smirked at him, lips pulling away to reveal large, sharp teeth. "I have found a halfling, whose presence very much pleases me, in the nesting and mating grounds of my family. This halfling also has no nest or home to return to, and right now nothing would please me more than to bring him back to my nest with me and mate with him."

Ryou stared at the beast, very much taken aback. "... Do I have a say in this?"

The dragon shrugged, still smirking at him. "Not really. Unless you think you can defeat me in unarmed combat."

"What?"

"When dragons court one another, we can either accept or decline the offer. But, by declining, we must fight our would-be mates in combat. If we are able to defeat them without the use of trickery, then we need not mate with them. If we cannot defeat them, however, we must accept our fate and become their mate regardless of how we feel towards them."

The dragon grinned, actually grinned, down at Ryou. "Could you defeat me with nothing but your bare hands and feet, little halfling?"

"... Probably not." He cried out suddenly as the handcuffs at his wrists were suddenly completely shredded, and he was only given a few scant seconds of making sure his hands were alright before his was whisked up into the dragon's arms, quickly being carried out of the small hideout.

"Do you have a name?" He ventured to ask the dragon, genuinely curious.

"Bakura," came the low answer. "And you, little halfling?"

"It's Ryou."

"Well, _Ryou_ ," the dragon purred, nipping at the boy's ear. "You're coming back to my nest with me, and hopefully earn the approval of my mates."

The boy looked at the dragon curiously, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks. "You already have other mates?"

"Most dragon nests have several who are equally mated to one another. My nest has myself and four others, as well as our three offspring."

"Five mates?!"

The dragon laughed in utter amusement. "By the end of it, you will be mated to five dragons."

Feeling confused and uncomfortable, Ryou hid his face in the crook of the dragon's neck, somewhat wishing he'd died back in the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not gonna lie, I really didn't expect anyone to really like this story and I figured I would drop it after the first chapter. But, since some of you guys not only enjoyed it and let me know how much you enjoyed it, but you've also been waiting so patiently for an update, I've come to gift you with a next chapter.**

 **This chapter introduces two more dragons as well as references their "hatchlings," or children. I haven't really decided anything about the hatchlings yet (names, appearances, etc.), so if you guys want to send suggestions I will be sure to take them into account for the next chapter.**

 **Lots of silly, fluffy kisses go down in this chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ryou held onto the dragon tightly as he was lowered down from above, landing carefully on a small ledge in the side of a cliff. A cave stood before him, one that sunk deep into the cliff, as though it were concealing great mysteries in its darkness.

His captor landed beside him, leaning down to hiss into Ryou's ear. "Well, little halfling. Are you ready to see your new home?"

"Not particularly."

Though Ryou's voice was deadpan and dry, Bakura laughed aloud, scooping the halfling up into his arms again and carrying him into the darkness of the cave. "Your eyes will adjust soon enough, don't worry."

The cave stretched on and on, moving in a downward fashion. Eventually, the long tunnel began to give way to caverns, and one particular cavern had a large, round nest in the middle of it, like a much larger version of a bird's nest. It glittered strangely, but Ryou couldn't make out why this was.

Iridescent moss grew on the walls, providing some illumination. Enough for the small human to make out two smaller dragons curled around one another on the far side of the cavern, one with hair and scales of three colors and one that was shiny gold. They looked as if they were trying to bite and suck one another's faces off.

"Oi! Yugi! Marik!" Bakura called over at the two, dropping Ryou hard onto the floor at his feet. "Stop making out and come here, would you?!"

The two dragons squealed and rushed over, lunging into Bakura's arms and eagerly kissing him.

"Bakura!" The golden one cried out, burrowing his face into the other's neck. "You've been gone for so many days! Where were you?"

"Why didn't you at least tell us where you were going?" The tricolored one spoke up, pouting. "We were so worried about you!"

"Hey, hey!" Bakura responded. He placed kisses on each of them foreheads, trying to calm them down. "I traveled back to my ancestor's nesting grounds to be sure that my inheritance was still safe, that's all. Now shush, both of you. You're frightening our new mate."

Both Yugi and Marik looked down at the white-haired boy on the floor, noticing him for the first time.

"Hmmm... He's pretty!"

"Where'd you find him?"

"Are we really keeping him?"

Their questions were silenced by a sharp glare from Bakura. "I told you two to shush!"

The pair of dragons quieted down after the outburst from their larger mate, and they reached down to pull Ryou to his feet. He tensed up instinctively, moving to put a safe distance between himself and the dragons, making it very clear just how little he trusted them and trying to ignore the blush that bloomed on his cheeks as the smaller dragons smiled at him.

His shoulders were grasped and held tight by Bakura, preventing him from running away or backing up much further.

"Yugi, Marik, this is Ryou. He's a halfling who I found on my family's nesting grounds." He licked at the young man's neck, making him squirm uncomfortably. "And, if Malik and Atem agree to it, he'll be our new nestmate."

The tricolored one, Yugi, held out his hand towards Ryou in a gesture of friendship. "Hi, Ryou. It's nice to meet you!"

The other one only looked at Ryou for a moment before turning back to his larger mate. "Since you're back, Bakura, you should really go say 'hi' to the hatchlings. They've been missing you, you know!"

"Oh, have they now? Where are they, anyway? Taking a nap?"

Ryou was surprised when Bakura released him and vanished into another cavern, leaving him open and vulnerable towards the other two dragons. He swallowed nervously, feeling the blush that overtook his face as he looked down at the cave floor, pretending not to see the way these two very lovely dragons were looking at him.

He yelped as two sets of arms suddenly wrapped around him, encircling his waist and chest, leaving his own arms to flail around a bit as two sets of lips attacked him. Soft, pink lips were on his mouth, sucking on his lower lip and allowing a shy tongue to slip inside. Bronze lips attacked his neck, finally finding a good pressure point and sucking on it. Then the darker hands cupped around his face, gently taking him away from the other and kissing his mouth just as deeply and lovingly as the first.

He could taste them. Oh gods, he could taste them! One tasted sweet, the other tasted almost like cinnamon. Sugar and spice, that's what this pair was.

Ryou no longer had any form of control over his body or the sounds that were escaping from him, and he allowed the small dragons called Yugi and Marik to do what they would with him, quickly reducing him to little more than a pile of goo.

"Hey, what part of this is fair?" Bakura's voice cut in through the sudden haze of lust. "I bring a possible new mate home and the minute my back is turned you two are molesting him? I only just barely got a chance to smell him!"

"But, Baku..." they both wailed, cuddling against Ryou and continuing their fun. "He smells so good and he's so lovely to look at... We have to touch him!"

Yugi pulled away from kissing Ryou's mouth, looking thoughtful for an instant. "... Cream. He tastes like cream!"

"And he smells like vanilla!" Marik squealed, burying his face in Ryou's hair. He growled lightly. "I don't even care what Malik and Atem say, we're keeping this one."

The two smaller dragons tugged Ryou into their nest, making him sit between them as they continued cuddling with him. On close inspection, he could see that the nest was lined with dragon scales and hair, making it shimmer and glitter in the dim light.

Yugi lay with his head in Ryou's lap, wrapping his arms possessively around the halfling's waist. "Tell us about yourself, Ryou. Or would you rather hear about us?"

Ryou blinked in utter confusion, his mind drawing a blank as Marik's lips teased his ear. "I don't mind telling you about myself. I'm afraid there isn't much to tell, though."

"Try us."

"Well... My mother was a school teacher..."


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Author's Note, 2 years later:

.

.

.

.

For the kind people who left lovely reviews on this story years ago, the nice folks who hit the Follow button, and the people who occasionally pop in to ask me about any possible updates... I have some bad news.

There will be no more updates on this story.

It's done. Over. Kaputski. Never to be returned to again.

...

... Instead, I have a new version of the story, even better than this one (I think), where I completely start over from scratch!

So, if you're still interested in this yuumeishipping dragon AU, go to my profile and check out "Nestmates: rewritten." It's more of the same, only it doesn't sputter and die before it can even get off the ground. I hope you like it!

\- many thanks, TheCartoonusMaximus

.

.

.

And, if you want a tiny spoiler, here's a sneak preview:

.

.

 _The dragon swallowed his meal, tongue darting out and licking the fishy residue from his lips before answering. "I'm Bakura, offspring of Zorc." He met eyes with Ryou, grinning slyly. "And you?"_

 _"Ryou..." He searched his memories, trying to remember his father's name. "... offspring of Rusu."_

 _His blood ran cold when he heard the next words out of the dragon's mouth._

 _"Rusu...? Where have I heard that name before...?"_

 _Ryou was quick to change the topic, not wanting this dragon to piece together who his father had been quite yet. "Um, thank you, Bakura! For letting me keep the necklace, I mean."_

 _Bakura's eyes focused on him again, a leering smile pulling at his black lips, revealing the sharp edges of his teeth. "No worries, little halfling. I'm nice like that."_

 _Something about the dragon's smile and the way he said 'nice' made Ryou blush._

 _"Besides," the dragon added with a sly wink. "What sort of bastard would I be if I took it from you? I could ruin my chances with a perfectly good potential mate like that."_

 _Ryou's face was steaming. He couldn't help but gape at the dragon in surprise and confusion. "... 'Potential mate'...?" He shook his head, trying again at speaking in complete sentences. "Why would a dragon want to be mated to me? And I'm assuming you already have a mate, unless you don't and you're just desperate or something."_

 _The idea of the dragon being as lonely as he was almost made him feel hopeful._

 _Bakura make a sort of snorting sound from his nose, almost like laughter. "Who's desperate? I have four mates back at my nest."_

 _"Oh." Ryou felt a little bit like a deflated balloon._

 _"But..." Bakura moved along the ground, suddenly appearing at Ryou's side, startling the young man. The dragon's nostrils flared as he sniffed the half-dragon, his face coming too close for comfort. "... I like the way you smell."_

 _He settled back on his haunches, giving Ryou his personal space back. "I have a proposition. Come back to my nest with me, and meet my mates and offspring. Should you choose to stay with us, we will provide you with our food and shelter, security and affection."_

 _Ryou furrowed his brow. "... Why?"_

 _"Because," the dragon answered, smirking at him. "If you're willing to fight a strange dragon for a necklace, what else would you be willing to fight for?"_

 _"... And if I don't choose to stay with you?"_

 _"Then you're free to leave."_

 _Ryou fell silent for a moment, then, finally, he gave a firm nod of his head. "Alright."_

 _Bakura's eyes glinted before he leaned in, sealing their agreement with a kiss._


End file.
